Tears of Light
by Sweet Serenity
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran's family were part of different clans who were at war. They fell in love,but if they be together,they will be shunned by their religion forever. Sakura learns the reality of love and life during this life-altering decision in her life.


Tears Of Light  
  
By Sweet Serenity  
  
Prologue  
  
For years the Kinomoto Clan and the Li Clan had been fighting over which of their religion was the greatest in the world. Many have died, brothers and sisters killed each other when one part of the clan joined their enemy, and none of either clans will give in. 17 year-old Sakura, part of the Kinomoto Clan, will soon learn that love has a light of its own, and sometimes, love does come before family.  
  
**Sakura's House**  
  
"Touya!" Sakura's shrill screams could be heard across the house as she chased Touya through the hallways.  
  
"Alright already, squirt!" Touya said as he threw Sakura's brush back to her.  
  
Sakura reached out for the brush and quickly caught it. "It's not my fault I have bad hair days!" she said.  
  
Touya grinned and tousled her hair as he walked pass her. Sakura grinned back. Today Sakura and her father, Fujitaka, were going to visit the Daidouji Clan. The only problem was that the Li Clan and Daidouji Clan had joined forces, so Sakura and her father had to sneak in to their walls, or get killed.  
  
Sakura started walking towards her room quietly, making sure not to wake up Kero, her pet dog (Kero a dog! WOW!), who was sleeping. She sat quietly in front of her desk mirror and continued combing her hair.  
  
'I wish Tomoyo and Aunt Sonomi would have split up and joined the Kinomoto Clan instead.' Sakura thought miserably, 'It is just such a bother to always sneak in by boat so father and I wouldn't be spotted. I wish we wouldn't go.since tomorrow is another school day.and it takes so much time getting to and fro from one clan to the next. But I guess we have to go, since Aunt Sonomi is throwing a surprise birthday party for Tomoyo and all her friends and family, and Tomoyo would be ever so sad if I don't come.'  
  
Sakura combed her last strip of hair and pinned it up with pearl clips that Tomoyo gave her. After that she walked over to her closet and took out the dress Tomoyo made for her. 'Sweet Tomoyo,' Sakura thought silently, 'always making cheerful dresses during such a bad war.'  
  
Sakura slipped into the dress. It was lavender colored. The sleeves hugged her shoulder to her elbow, and fell down in folds from her elbow to her wrist. The top part of her dress was tight and had small lavender strings criss-crossing, creating little patterns, and fell generously down at the bottom.  
  
Sakura gave one last look at herself in the mirror, and then walked outside of her room. Her father was waiting outside and smiled at her when she came out.  
  
"My little cherry blossom is growing up!" Fujitaka said enthusiastically. Sakura blushed.  
  
"Arigato!" she said back.  
  
"Should we go now then?" he asked.  
  
Sakura nodded her head.  
  
**Kinomoto Ocean Harbor**  
  
Sakura hugged herself against the cool night wind.  
  
"Alright princess, climb aboard!" Fujitaka said. Sakura nodded and stepped into the little rocking boat on the river.  
  
Sakura and Fujitaka hid underneath all the boxes and carts of items and gave a thumbs up to Touya, who was driving the boat. Luckily, Touya's job is a tradesman, and he is allowed to come to and fro from each of the Clans with goods for trade.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes as she felt the boat move and the searchlights flash above her.  
  
In a few minutes the boat stopped. Sakura heard voices and she knew that the guards were questioning Touya. She looked up a little and saw a face looking down at her. Sakura gasped and quickly closed her eyes. She drew the plastic blankets over her head more.  
  
In a few moments time the boat started moving again. Sakura let out her breath and waited for their arrival at Daidouji River Bay.  
  
"We're here," Touya said 34 minutes later. He threw off the blankets around Fujitaka and Sakura and helped them out. "I'll be back in 2 hours to pick you two up, okay?"  
  
Sakura nodded and so did her dad. She straightened out her dress and started walking hand in hand with Fujitaka down the road towards Sonomi's house, which is near the Daidouji Bay.  
  
Cold gusts of wind blew past her as Sakura tried her hardest to hide her face from passerbies. She was really nervous that maybe someone might recognize her as a Kinomoto and kill them.  
  
Sakura and her dad walked a little while until they reached large mansion gates. Sakura smiled, glad that they were finally there.  
  
The gates opened when Fujitaka typed his name in a code box, and Sakura ran towards the house.  
  
"I can't wait to see Tomoyo again!" Sakura said silently as she stumbled a little on her dress but kept on running.  
  
When Sakura finally reached the house, she took out a Daidouji mask from the box nearby. Only family members of the Daidouji are allowed to wear that, as a symbol for other people to respect the mask wearers.  
  
Sakura waited patiently for her dad to come, and they knocked on the door together.  
  
Soon Sakura heard footsteps and the door opened.  
  
"Sakura! Sensei!" Sonomi cried out as she hugged Fujitaka and Sakura happily.  
  
"Aunty Sonomi! Where is Tomoyo?" Sakura said excitedly as she wrapped her arms around her neck  
  
Sonomi smiled and led them both in by the hands.  
  
"Fujitaka, you should walk to the right, which is where the other Kinomoto and Daidouji family members are. Sakura, you go to the left for the children's section."  
  
"Arigatou, Aunt Sonomi," Sakura said as she walked towards her left. She opened the door and gasped.  
  
A large ballroom fell before her eyes. Hundreds of children were there, some as young as 5 to 19. Sakura bit her lip.  
  
"How am I going to find Tomoyo in such a big place like this?" Sakura said nervously as she walked around.  
  
Sakura passed a group of 5-year-olds dumping punch on the floor. She laughed at a group of 10-year-olds trying to dance but kept on bumping their heads. She looked on interestedly at a group of 15-year-olds playing a game of chess. Then she finally reached the 16-19 year-old section.  
  
"SAKURA!" Tomoyo shouted when she spotted a brown eyed girl walking around in a dress she made by herself.  
  
Sakura turned around and saw a purple eyed beauty running towards her. "Tomoyo!" she shouted and embraced her cousin happily  
  
"I thought you wouldn't make it," Tomoyo said, "but I am glad you did!"  
  
Sakura grinned at Tomoyo. "Want to see how I look like in the dress you made?" she asked.  
  
"Of course," she said.  
  
Sakura spun around and felt the dress twirl around her feet.  
  
"KAWAII!" Tomoyo shouted. She grabbed Sakura's hand. "C'mon, I want to introduce you to my friends."  
  
Sakura gulped. "Friends??!!" she said. Her face flushed red and she walked slowly after Tomoyo. She was really shy.  
  
"Everyone, meet my wonderful cousin, Sakura!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura!" 3 girls and 3 boys said in unison.  
  
"O..O..Ohayo.minna-san." Sakura mumbled.  
  
"My name is Naoko, this is Chiharu and and Rikka," a shoulder-length brown haired girl wearing glasses said as she motioned to two other girls. Chiharu had brownish hair, also, which she tied into two pigtails. And Rikka had soft purplish-black hair that reached her shoulders. "We're all part of the Daidouji Clan!"  
  
Sakura grinned. "That must mean you're also related to the Kino."  
  
Tomoyo clapped her hands across Sakura's mouth. "Sakura.more than ¾ of the people here are part of the Li Clan, don't mention Kinomoto or else you are going to cause a riot!"  
  
Sakura nodded her head and Tomoyo finally dropped her hands.  
  
"So what were you going to say, Sakura?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Oh..nothing..nothing at all!" Sakura replied cheerfully.  
  
"Oh, okay then! Guess it is time for you to meet the others! This here is Eriol!"  
  
"Hello," Eriol said.  
  
Sakura smiled weakly.  
  
"And this is Yamazaki!"  
  
"Pleasure to have met you Sakura, oh, and do you happen to know that the word pleasure came out of a type of ancient food in England? Back then when someone visits some one else's house, the host must give the visitor a piece of bread called a 'pleasure' as a sign of appreciation. Then the host will say 'pleasure' and eventually that evolved into the word pleasure we hear now!" Yamazaki greeted.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. "Really?" she said.  
  
"Of course not, Sakura, Yamazaki, stop telling our guest all these lies!" Chiharu yelled at Yamazaki.  
  
Yamazaki just smiled mysteriously.  
  
"Now, to continue, the last person we get to introduce is Syaoran Li."  
  
Sakura gasped. She knew that Syaoran Li was the prince of the Li Clan. She stared at Syaoran with his brown hair framing his face and his brown eyes burned through her skin.  
  
"Umm.Sakura, what's the matter?" Naoko asked.  
  
"Oh.nothing.nothing at all is wrong," Sakura said and smiled a fake grin.  
  
"Well, Sakura, c'mon, I need to show you the dancing dress I made for you!" Tomoyo said eagerly.  
  
"Dancing dress? But isn't this my dress?" Sakura asked questioningly.  
  
"Of course this is your dress! But this party is a Binomical Ball Party, or a BBP," Tomoyo said.  
  
"A Binomical Ball Party?? What is that?" Sakura asked.  
  
"A BBP has two parts. The first one is the Meet, and we all met each other! So the next part is the Dance, where people are given extra time to dress into different clothing to dance, and the people who are part of the Daidouji Clan will have to where their Daidouji masks."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled at Sakura. "C'mon, let's go now!" she said and grabbed Sakura by the wrist.  
  
Tomoyo led Sakura up a stairway and down many halls. Sakura lost count of how many doors they passed by.  
  
"Yes! We're here!" Tomoyo said. "Now wasn't that trip fast?" she asked.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
Tomoyo led Sakura into the room and she gasped at how many rolls and rolls of cloth and needles and thread there were. She was even more impressed at how many different fancy dresses there were lined up on the wall.  
  
"Now, let's start measuring!" Tomoyo said.  
  
Sakura looked at Tomoyo and there was a measurement tape in her hand. 'Where did that come from?' Sakura thought.  
  
"Hold up your arms, and stretch out your neck.hmmm.neck is 5 inches.arms are about 28 inches.body is 17 inches.legs are 31 inches.now waist is 17 inches.hmmm." Tomoyo kept on mumbling about inches and body parts that Sakura was getting really tired. But she didn't dare yawn, afraid to have hurt Tomoyo's feelings.  
  
Finally Tomoyo stopped measuring. "We're done!" she said.  
  
Sakura gave out a sigh of relief and allowed her aching hands to fall down. "So are you going to make the dress right now?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Make it? Of course not! I'm going to look for one that fits your perfectly!" Tomoyo said and walked over to the large pile of dresses.  
  
"You mean you actually remember all the sizes of ALL these dresses??!!" Sakura said motioning to all the fancy clothes around.  
  
"Of course not silly Sakura! Only about 200 or 400 I think," Tomoyo said as she dug through piles and piles of dresses.  
  
Sakura moaned and her head fell in her hands. She walked over to the wall and fell on the floor in a heap as she watched Tomoyo pick out some clothes and through others against the wall.  
  
Finally Tomoyo stopped digging through the dresses. "Done!" she shouted.  
  
Sakura stood up and walked over to her. Laying on the floor were three.  
  
"Costumes??" Sakura asked confused.  
  
"Well.I forgot to tell you.it was a costume party also ^^, forgetful me!" Tomoyo said laughingly.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
Finally Sakura gained some composure and stood up. She looked at the costumes with a careful eye.  
  
One of them was a mix of white and pinkish-red flower markings with no sleeves. A red ribbon was tied around the waist and the bow-strings were wavy and long. The top part of the dress went only above the chest and frilly pinkish-red lace was floating along it. The bottom part of it fell up to the ankles in 4 different parts - frilly pink lace, frilly red lace, frilly white lace, and the dress with lace attached to the bottom.  
  
"Do you like that one? I call it Pink Ball!" Tomoyo said happily.  
  
Sakura shook her head. "That one is too complicated."  
  
Tomoyo nodded her head and took it away. "Now two more left."  
  
Sakura looked at the other two. Only one of them caught her eye.  
  
It's main colors were gold and white. The gloves and top parts of her dress were creamy white. The bottom part was a mix of creamy white and crimped golden lace. The top part of the dress sleeves reached only at the beginning of the shoulder and the gloves started a few inches underneath the end of the shoulder. The top also covered ¾'s of the neck in creamy white with a golden bow pinned to it. But that description wasn't the thing that drew her to that dress.  
  
"I really like the wings on that cream and gold costume, so I will choose that one," Sakura said.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "You will look absolutely SUGOI, KAWAII, and KIREI!" she shouted.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. 


End file.
